Philip Proctor
| birth_place = Goshen, Indiana, U.S. | occupation = Actor/Voice actor | years_active = 1962–present | spouse = | website = }} Philip Proctor (born July 28, 1940) is an American actor, voice actor and a member of The Firesign Theatre. He plays Rocky Rococo and Nancy in the Nick Danger series. He hails from Goshen, Indiana. He attended Yale University. He has supplied his voice to several Pixar films, including Toy Story, A Bug's Life, Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc. and Finding Nemo. Career Of the four members of Firesign Theatre, Proctor has had the greatest amount of mainstream exposure as an actor, having appeared occasionally on television in small roles, including episodes of All in the Family and Night Court, and off-Broadway in the 1964 musical The Amorous Flea. He also provided the voices of Meltdown in Treasure Planet and "Drunk Monkey" in the Dr. Doolittle remake series. He has also provided uncredited ADR overdubs for numerous movies over the years. More recently, he has done voices for several cartoons and video games, including the voice of Howard Deville in Rugrats and All Grown Up! on Nickelodeon, "background" voices for Disney features, and voice work on Power Rangers Time Force. He also did two voices in the GameCube video game Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem, and on PlayStation 2's Dark Chronicle. He is the voice of The Professor and White Monkey in the Ape Escape series. Recently, his voice was featured in the video game Dead Rising as Russell Barnaby, Assassin's Creed as Dr. Warren Vidic, and on Adventures in Odyssey as Leonard Maltsner. In the 2007 live audio production of the Angie Award-winning screenplay Albatross at the International Mystery Writers Festival, he played seven characters requiring four different accents: KGB agent Stefan Linnik, East German Communist Party apparatchik Kurt Mueller; a West Berlin gasthaus owner; an armed forces radio announcer; the Senate minority whip; a Secret Service guard; and Gerhard Derstman, the East German Cultural Attache/Stasi member. He also lent his voice to the game Battlezone. He was the announcer on Big Brother in seasons 3 through 6. Filmography Animated roles * All Grown Up - Howard Deville * Richie Rich - Additional Voices * Rugrats - Howard Deville * Spider-Man The Animated Series - Electro/Rhienholdt Kragor * Taz-Mania - Chief Bushrat * The Smurfs - King Gerard * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - Additional Voices * Famous 5: On the Case - Ralph Campbell Live-action roles * Power Rangers: Time Force - Miracon (voice) Film roles * A Bug's Life - Ants, Fly, Grasshoppers * Aladdin - Guards * Amazon Women On the Moon - Mike at the party * Asterix and the Vikings - Additional Voices * Atlantis: The Lost Empire - Atlanteans, Explorers * Barnyard - Additional Voices * Brother Bear - Inuit Tribe Members, Additional Voices * Dr. Dolittle - Drunk Monkey (voice) * Finding Nemo - Bob the Seahorse * Happily N'Ever After - Amigo #1 * Hercules - Boat Captain, Snowball the Cat * I Build the Tower (2006 documentary) - Voices of Judge and Attorney * Porco Rosso - Additional Voices * Racing Stripes - Additional Voices * Rugrats Go Wild - Howard Deville * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Howard Deville * Spirited Away - Additional Voices * Tarzan - English Captain, Scared Elephant * The Iron Giant - Soldiers * The Lion King - Additional Voices * The Rugrats Movie - Howard Deville * Toy Story - Bowling Announcer * Toy Story 2 - Airline Rep, Japanese Collector, Sign-Off * Treasure Planet - Additional Voices Video game roles * Assassin's Creed - Dr. Warren Vidic * Blue Dragon - Fushira * Dark Cloud 2 - Flotsam * Dead Rising - Russell Barnaby * Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem - Roberto Bianchi * Gun - Additional Voices * La Pucelle Tactics - Father Salade * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Edwin Jarvis, Baron Mordo * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Tinkerer External links * Planet Proctor * Category:1940 births Category:American actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Elkhart County, Indiana Category:Actors from Indiana Category:Yale University alumni Category:Scroll and Key fr:Philip Proctor ja:フィリップ・プロクター